


Mi amor

by Hotgitay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Only crazy for you





	Mi amor

“Hermosa I don’t know what I’d do without you”Kyle smiled as he said those words to her 

“Probably drive yourself crazy”Stephanie teased him 

“I’m only crazy for you mi amor”Kyle said lovingly 

“You are always so sweet to me I don’t know what I ever did to deserve having someone like you in my life”Stephanie muttered 

“Just being yourself you are a charmer”He teased her flashing her a wide smile 

“Look who’s talking”she told him


End file.
